Roman Weiss
Vander Heathcliff is the original doctor of the 36th regiment in the Marines, before becoming a doctor in the 3rd's "Pirate Hunter" Corps. Appearence Vander stands at 6'2 with a lean build and dark olive skin. His eyes are dark brown and has long curly brown hair held back in a ponytail. he has noticably deep circles under his eyes from a lack of sleep and a long horizontal scar on the bridge of his nose. His outfit consists of black slacks and formal shoes, accompanied by a white dress shirt and waistcoat in the colors of the marines, with the marine logo on the back, Accompanied by a dark blue bandana where his tie should be. He wears a white doctor coat, accompanied by white gloves, which conceal the Mechanical Left arm. Most times he is not seen without his trusty Medical Satchel, which carries all his doctor tools and various items. The Arsenal arm is a well made steel replacement prosthetic of an arm. The Barrel for the Arm Cannon and Hand Revolver Personality Vander is a reserved, collected intellectual. Preferring to keep himself at a distance and rarely if at all gives much reaction to things. Despite this he is rather kind to others, Going out of his way to connect to others and help them with their problems as well as showing an open and warm attitude, even if he won't share on his end of the bargain. Even though he doesn't show it well, he is entirely attached to his crew members, and fears allowing his desire for knowledge destroy them, being especially protective of the original members of the 36th and Azoth. Vander struggles constantly due to an unnatural, near obsessive compulsive curiosity, a hunger to experience and learn that drives him to near psychosis. He wishes to understand every aspect of things, Every heartbeat and illness. To the point where if he can gain something out of it, he most likely has no problem with doing it. Aside from his crew he has no qualms about experimentation on live subjects, seeing almost everything as another tool or stepping stone. This leads to him playing mind games with many people and doing things solely to see what happens, being an excellent and tactful liar and persuasive person. The kind of person who would let the world burn just to see exactly how. He holds this psychosis well underneath many psychological locks and wells, for the longest time forcing himself to suppress that natural urge to explore and even holding a friendlier mask. Upon the deciphering of his mentor's Journal, this persona breaks. Allowing his inner bloodlust and need for violence take surface, sometimes even taking extreme amounts of damage dealing to supress. He views the world with his own special "Hippocratic Justice" viewing his position and skill as a doctor highly over his duties as a marine. He will, however hunt down a pirate with Unyielding determination when the need arises. History Vander spent most of his young life under the teachings of Doctor Lars Artemis, traveling across the blues as they he apprenticed under the man. Most of the teachings were practical, many wounds of many blades inflicted upon paitents and then sewn up, amongst other experimentations as well as the creation and implemention of drugs. They captured their victims in the dead of night, stragglers as they hunted them as deer were hunted for meat. As the incidents rose they soon found themselves moving from town to town, the urban legend of a monster that takes men as with the mist. "Beware the Mistripper." They always said. As they moved from town to town, eventually Vander started taking on these tasks on his own, his skills for the hunt and necessity for bloodshed, combined with his ability to lie well and hide his emotions made him ideal for these hunts, as well as a murderer. There was one thing he hadn't learned from his studies until later, Empathy. That he learned while he befriended one of his targets, an acrobat with a strange devil fruit power who invited him to the circus, even teaching him some tricks and how to jump and fall well. He had grown attached, but his strange ability, his legs and arms turning to springs as if they were magic had evenually sated his curiosity. And in the middle of the night, with tears in his eyes. He had taken him. "In this world, only the strong live and the weak shall die? Isn't that what you said doctor?" He asked shaking and teary eyed. Sitting on the corner. "Mn, yes." he said "However, the weak have a gift. To amass together and become strong in numbers, and the strong have a gift as well. The gift of mercy, some prey can be spared, and I hope one day you too shall know such a gift." After years of travelling at the age of 15 he found himself on Ohara, an island of regular visits due to an old friend being there. He had made one friend on that island. Row'nald. Vander was left on the Island of Ohara living under the roof of Edward Heathcliff, Master carpenter and Ex-Bounty Hunter shipwright. As Dr. Lars had left to return to Marine service at the uprising of Ohara. The one thing Dr. Lars had left him was the Medical Encyclopedia, which he had taken as a challenge to complete Eagerly. Armaments *'Combat Scalpel' :Weapon Type: Dagger :A small, sharp dagger, that's as sharp as a scalpel, but made sturdier to block incoming strikes. Held in a holster in his jacket. :Material: Iron *'"Do No Harm"' :Weapon type: Dagger :A long, sharp dagger tempered with black steel, "Do No harm" is etched on in script. :Material: Steel :Bonus: :+20 Damage :Poison *'"Hippocratic Oath"' :Weapon type: Dagger :A long, sharp dagger tempered with black steel, a twin piece to "Do No Harm". "May you have Peace" is etched on in script. :Material: Steel :Bonus: :+20 Damage :Poison *'Cannon Assault Arm' :Weapon Type: Cyborg Arm :A well made prosthetic combat arm modified to allow one large weapon be installed; in this case an arm cannon. :Bonus: :+20 Strength :+20 Defense :*'Battle Cannon' ::Weapon Type: Cannon ::Ammo: Iron ::A cannon built into the arm. ::Material: Steel ::Bonus: ::+50 Damage (2 turn cooldown) :*'Improved Pistol ::Weapon Type: Pistol ::Ammo: Iron ::A pistol built into the index finger of the arm. ::Material: Iron + Lumber ::Bonus: ::+10 Damage Inventory *'Tone Dial''' :This kind of dial is able to record and replay sounds spoken into it, akin to an audio recorder. Many of them are used to record and sell music across the world. This is the only kind of dial to appear outside of Skypeia and that can be purchased anywhere. *'Vision Dial' :This kind of dial is used for capturing images and playing them back. The Vision Dial is comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. *'Lamp Dial' :This kind of dial is similar to the Flash Dial, capable of storing and releasing light. However, unlike the Flash Dial, the Lamp Dials are most-commonly used for domestic purposes and not for battle, because, as the names suggest, they release the light over time instead of all at once. Techniques Phantom Strike:' '''Vander quickly cuts down an opponent or opponents with his medical knowledge on where to cut combined with an open need for violence. Using his speed so it seems like he vanishes like a ghost. Primary Stat: Agility + Skill Style: Assassin Type: Hybrid + Bleed (+ Poison + Burn) Profession *'Master Doctor''' :As important as the navigator and the chef are, the crew is doomed to failure without a doctor. Doctors are the masters of medicine and can create powerful cures to disease, manufacture powerful drugs or stimulants such as the Rumble Ball, or create lethal poisons using their knowledge of the body. History Vander spent most of his young life under the teachings of Doctor Lars Artemis, traveling across the blues as they he apprenticed under the man. Most of the teachings were practical, many wounds of many blades inflicted upon paitents and then sewn up, amongst other experimentations as well as the creation and implemention of drugs. They captured their victims in the dead of night, stragglers as they hunted them as deer were hunted for meat. As the incidents rose they soon found themselves moving from town to town, the urban legend of a monster that takes men as with the mist. "Beware the Mistripper." They always said. As they moved from town to town, eventually Vander started taking on these tasks on his own, his skills for the hunt and necessity for bloodshed, combined with his ability to lie well and hide his emotions made him ideal for these hunts, as well as a murderer. There was one thing he hadn't learned from his studies until later, Empathy. That he learned while he befriended one of his targets, an acrobat with a strange devil fruit power who invited him to the circus, even teaching him some tricks and how to jump and fall well. He had grown attached, but his strange ability, his legs and arms turning to springs as if they were magic had evenually sated his curiosity. And in the middle of the night, with tears in his eyes. He had taken him. "In this world, only the strong live and the weak shall die? Isn't that what you said doctor?" He asked shaking and teary eyed. Sitting on the corner. "Mn, yes." he said "However, the weak have a gift. To amass together and become strong in numbers, and the strong have a gift as well. The gift of mercy, some prey can be spared, and I hope one day you too shall know such a gift." After years of travelling at the age of 15 he found himself on Ohara, an island of regular visits due to an old friend being there. He had made one friend on that island. Row'nald. Vander was left on the Island of Ohara living under the roof of Edward Heathcliff, Master carpenter and Ex-Bounty Hunter shipwright. As Dr. Lars had left to return to Marine service at the uprising of Ohara. The one thing Dr. Lars had left him was the Medical Encyclopedia, which he had taken as a challenge to complete Eagerly. Category:Marine Category:Martial Artist Category:West Blue Category:Doctor Category:36th Navy Branch Category:Characters Category:3rd Pirate Hunter Division Category:Human Category:Assassin